


Snow

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: It's a beautiful snow day.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Pidge and Hunk [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100130
Kudos: 5





	Snow

Staring out the window, Pidge smiled. She always enjoyed sitting at the bay window watching the snow fall from the sky. She sipped her hot chocolate. “Can you drink that?” A voice asked behind the young woman. They draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat beside her. 

“Relax, Keith, it’s hot chocolate, not coffee. Ugh, but, God, I miss coffee.” She groaned, leaning her head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “Can you believe that I’m five and a half months pregnant?” 

“Honestly, I’m still in shock that you’re carrying my kid and that you’re pregnant. Don’t ask me that again.” Pidge laughed. She sipped at her hot chocolate again before standing up and setting it down. “Where you going, Pidgeon?” Keith asked, following her.

“There’s a good three feet of fluffy snow on the ground, I’m finding our husbands and we are gonna build snowmen and go sledding.” She answered, walking down the stairs. She could hear Keith chuckling behind her. She found Lance and Hunk in the basement. “What’re you two doing?” She asked, holding her stomach. The boys looked up from their project, Hunk smiled.

“Just something for the Garrison.” He stated, walking over to Pidge and kissing her. “It’s the same thing we’ve been working on for months. What’re you doing?” He asked, guiding Pidge to a bench, where they both sat down.

“While you and Lance were busy building stuff, the Earth was busy getting covered in snow and there’s a good three feet out there… Do you know where this is going?” Pidge asked, a mischievous smile on her face. Lance smirked and chuckled. “Hunk?” Pidge asked, her smile never fading. Hunk stared at her. She smiled more and bit her bottom lip. Hunk sighed and smiled at her.

“I guess Lance and I can take a small break.” She squealed and hugged him. 

“Come on!” She yelled pulling his hand up the stairs. Hunk stopped her from pulling him. "Wha-"

"Snow boots, snow coat, and snow boots." Hunk demanded. She glared at him and groaned.

"Ugh, fine!' Lance and Hunk helped her in to her pants and boots. She grabbed her coat and put it on before grabbing Hunk's hand  and pulling him out the front door, Lance following behind the duo. Keith was already outside with snowballs by him. He picked one up and threw it at Lance.

  
“Hey!” Lance yelled at his husband.

“Oops, sorry, I was aiming for Hunk.” Lance glared at him before making a snowball. “Wait, Lance, wait please!” 

"Aiming for Hunk." He mocked as Keith's cries fell on deaf ears. Lance threw the snowball at him. 

Hunk started rolling the snow to start the bottom of the snowball. “Hey!” Pidge yelled. “I can do that.” She pouted, watching him. He chuckled at her.

“Five months pregnant and you want to roll a snowman? Come on, Katie, you know it’s not safe for the baby or you. You could get hurt.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, but I can get to dress him.” Hunk smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” 

Pidge’s view went from watching Hunk build a snowman to Lance and Keith having a snowball fight. She smiled at them and rested a hand on her belly. “You are gonna get to live with the greatest family. Lance is gonna be the on you’ll go to when Keith says ‘no’. Obviously Keith is gonna be the one who says ‘no’ to all the fun stuff. Uncle Hunk and I will be here when you don’t want to deal with them. And Uncle Matt, Uncle Adam, and Uncle Shiro will probably kidnap you a couple times.” She whispered to the baby. “I love you.” Hunk called her over when he finished. She started to walk over to him when she felt something wet spread between her legs.

“Pidge?” Keith was the one who noticed when she stopped. “Katie, you okay?” Keith, Hunk, and Lance raced over to her. Hunk caught her as she started to fall.

“Wha-what happened?” She asked, as she was brought into the house. They laid her on the couch. The guys muttered amongst each other. Her barely picking up the words. Her vision was blackening. “Hunk-Hunk, what-what’s happening?” She asked, reaching for him. He grabbed her hand.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” He whispered and kissed her hand. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this series might start to feel rushed and that's bc I am rushing with it a lil bit bc I sorta fell out with the only Punk ship and I have plans to post some other fics for Voltron


End file.
